Selenelion
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: .:DUFN:. Hi, my name's Bella. I already have my happily ever after with my daughter and husband. Then, I got sent back in time, and my beautiful neatly set table turned. xExBx - Set after Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.

-

Prologue

-

I opened my eyes slowly. My head hurt so badly. I blinked a few times and felt the pain on the back of my head. Something happened, I just can't remember what.

_Oh!_

Edward!

Renesmee!

Alice! Jasper! Emmett! Rose! Carlisle! Esme!

I looked around but no one _was_ around. I panicked even more. Where was Jacob? Why were they all gone?

I ran down the stairs and realized I was no longer in the Cullens house.

"Bella?" I heard my dad's voice. I peered around the kitchen and looked at him with confusion.

"Dad?" my tone was confused, matched what I was feeling.

"You're almost late for school," he sat down with his cup of coffee.

"School?" I took a step forward, even more confused.

Now he eyed me, his expression even more confused that I was.

"Yes, school," he looked at me. "Don't tell me you forgot today _is_ your first day at school."

"_What?!_" my voice snapped like a whip. He jumped and accidentally tipped his cup. It came down pouring onto the floor.

"Aw, crap!" he cursed. I stared at the dropping coffee and ran upstairs. "You better hurry!" he yelled.

I banged the door open and looked at the calendar. My jaw dropped. It _was_ the date of my _first_ day at Forks High School! But how can it be possible?!

I spent more than two years in Forks already! Having to find my soul mate who turned out to be a vampire, having a complicated dilemma between choosing him or my werewolf best friend, having to know different kinds of vampires, _and_ having a daughter of my own!

I must be dreaming…

I closed my eyes shut and opened them. No, still in the bedroom.

I tried it for more than ten times until Charlie knocked on the door impatiently.

"Bella," he sighed. "Hurry up."

I stared at the door and walked tiredly to the bathroom for a shower.

-

I arrived at Forks and received the sorts of greetings I remembered I got when I first came here _years_ ago.

I smiled politely at them; I rushed to all my classes, looking at the clock; unable to wait for Biology. Because _he_ was going to be there, waiting for me. And then it would be as normal, it would be as if all this was a dream. Because he would remember me.

Something must have had happened when we were fighting those nomads from far off Europe. The last thing I remembered was that one of them hit the back of my head and everything went dark. I can still remember Edward's frantic screams, and Renesmee's frantic cries, and Jacob's angry growls… the others were just hissing furiously nearby.

The bell rang and I ran to Biology. I gave introduced myself to Mr. Banner. He nodded and gestured to the empty seat next to him. I walked hurriedly to him, he looked tense. I frowned at this.

I sat and turned to him, and then I smiled.

"Hi, Edward," I smiled.

His eyes widened in shock. I could tell he was holding his breath. His left hand tightened on the lab's table. I looked at the table worriedly.

"Don't break it," I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" his singing voice snapped at me. I stared at him in shock.

"Ed… Edward?" my voice shook.

No, this can't be! Please… please, anything but _this_!

"Do I know you?" he looked at me, disgusted. He stood up and walked outside. Mr. Banner nodded as he passed by him.

"Well Isabella, it seems like your partner is not feeling well," he looked at me. "The experiment is simple; do you think you can do it alone?"

I looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Sorry, Mr. Banner," my voice trembled. "But I'm not feeling well either."

I stood up and ran out from the lab before he got to say anything. I tripped, of course, just in front of the door.

And then I was crying. Crying alone in the hall.

Something happened.

And now, everything was ruined.

He didn't remember me _at all_!

I sobbed as I clung to myself, trying to find the lost soul of a happily every after vampire I possessed before.

-

I just want to make this. But this might mean delays for _"The End of Forever"__ or __"WOW"_

Anyways and anyhows,

Reviews are appreciated.

ButterCan'tFly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.

-

One

-

I finished my weeping and mourning minutes later. I stood up; my legs were weak under me. I wobbled all the way to the nurse office. I could smell his familiar scent nearby; he really did go to the nurse.

I took a deep breath and decided I should just pretend like I didn't know him at all. Start from _zero_. The thought gave a big pain into my chest.

I opened the door and saw him talking to the nurse, saying he wanted to go home. I stared at him with longing. It felt like forever since I last hugged him and kissed him. I missed his touch, and I missed our daughter…

But it was now the first day of Forks. He didn't know me, and Nessie was not yet born.

His head snapped around as he smelled my scent. His eyes were dark black, bad news. I took a step back and closed the door. I leaned on the left wall of the door. I waited until he walked out for me to come in. It took him about fifteen minutes until he opened the door and walked out.

He stared at me as he walked passed me. I stared back at him, I wonder if he can see the pain. But I guessed he can't since he just walked away.

I walked into the nurse office and told her I don't feel well. One look at me and she knew I was a mess. She let me rest there.

And I did. I rested for the rest of the day.

-

"_Momma?"_

"_Nessie, get behind us," Edward growled._

_He grabbed my hand tightly; we were both staring forward at the meadow anxiously._

"_Dammit! I can't see them coming!" Alice growled, furiously. "Wolf, get the hell out of here!"_

_Jacob growled. His stood next to Nessie, she touched his fur and hold them tight. Alice hissed._

"_Well, well, well," a cold voice came from inside the forest. The chills were nearer now, it was funny… since I was a vampire and I shouldn't be able to feel the cold… I _was_ colder than anything after all…_

"_None of this would've happened if little Miss Bella over there didn't turn into one of us," a different voice. Edward's eyes tense as he grabbed me tighter._

"_Let's just get this over with," the first voice said._

"_I agree," the second voice seemed to be smiling. "Sarah?"_

_I saw something move from inside the forest, and then a thud on my back. Alice was hissing again, Edward gasped as he scrambled to my side. Jake growled furiously. I could feel their hands on me, my husband's and daughter…_

_Everything went black._

-

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes; the tears were streaming down like waterfalls.

"Yes?" I asked; my voice scratchy. I cleared my throat.

"Are you okay, dear?" the nurse sat on my bedpost. I looked at her and nodded. "You've been moaning and groaning," she said, concerned, "are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded again as I erased my tears.

"Was just a bad dream," I told her… rather, it was a bad _memory._

She nodded.

"I think I'm ready to leave," I said. She looked doubtful.

"Okay," she said after a few moments. "Just come back here when you're feeling unwell again."

I nodded and smiled. "I will."

-

Lunch was here.

They were sitting on the far off corner of the cafeteria, just like the first day years ago… wait, no… just like the first day years ago for _me. _

He was there,

I guessed he didn't want to leave just yet.

Maybe he'd be gone tomorrow; he'd be at Tanya's.

So I tried to make the conversations that happened when I was first here.

"Hey, who are they?" I asked.

Jessica's head snapped up, and at the same time, Edward's too.

I still can't believe how I managed to blush _again_. Well, I was back human…

"That's the Cullens," Jessica said, and she started explaining. From the edge of my eyes I was staring at him. And he was staring back… could this be a good sign?

It should be, shouldn't it?

The bell rang and he went away hurriedly. I knew what was going to follow… he was going to be gone for the next couple of days… or maybe this time it would be longer, maybe he _wouldn't _come back; because I had just pissed him off, confusing him even more.

I walked toward Alice, I needed her help.

It was dumb,

She didn't know me.

But I did hope she would still see the same vision,

The vision of us being a family.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" she was shocked.

"Can I talk to you for a sec??"

And then she smiled,

I couldn't tell whether it was real or fake…

Vampires were just so good at lying.

-

Not much BellaxEdward moment here, I know :D

And it's just so random :)

But still, reviews are appreciated,

ButterCan'tFly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.

-

Two

-

Alice looked at me. I couldn't read what she was thinking but I knew she was worried. Either because… as I already knew; my blood _did_ smell impossibly appetizing to them, or because she was worried on what I would say. I couldn't really grasp what I _wanted_ to say… it's a blur. I wanted to ask the future, I wanted to know what happened that made me go back here, but I can't make sure… so I'm guessing the future she sees changed every time.

"So," she smiled, "what is it?"

"Eh…" I tried to think of something, and then I said it, "I was just wondering about your golden eyes."

"Oh…" she stared at me, dumbfounded. Maybe she thought I'm stupid, or crazy, or lost, or whatever. But I just couldn't find myself saying what I wanted to say. Not before me and Edward get on the right track that would return my future to me.

"It's the sun," she smiled. "Is that all you want to ask?"

"Yes," I nodded, feeling stupid. And I _was_. "Sorry I take your time."

"It's okay," she smiled, "I don't mind. We're going to be good friends, anyways."

"Excuse me?" I frowned. She ignored me and smiled instead. Then she walked away as she muttered 'nothing' to me.

But I heard her. And it's a good news. It means I might have the future I was supposed to have. I just have to make sure me and Edward were okay… that nothing would get in our way.

-

The next day he was gone. I knew it would come, so I didn't mind. The Cullens looked at me as if I'd done something wrong. And I guess I sort of did.

-

The next he was still gone.

But he'd be back tomorrow. I just know it.

-

I walked into the Science room and found him sitting on his seat. I held back a smile of relief when I saw him. This morning I wasn't even sure he would come today for what happened days before.

He looked at me as I sat next to him. My heart thumped fast as I felt his stare on me.

The lab was the same. The onion skin thingy whatever. I didn't pay any attention as I know what was the type going to be.

"Ladies first?" he asked.

I turned to him and smiled. He _talked_ to me!

…

Crap.

Bella, get hold of yourself. You're not that desperate… although… I was.

I glanced at the microscope and said the type. He checked it.

"So…" he started. "What brings you to Forks?"

"Eh…" I thought of what to say, I turned to him and looked at his eyes and gasped. They _were_ still _black_! I swear! He could kill me! Why didn't he hunt?! He went through days without hunting and still had the nerve to come back here and sit next to someone who, according to him, _was_ so appetizing?

He frowned when I gasped and tried to read my expression, and I could see the stress as he was still unable to read my mind.

"What is it?" he asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Edward," I sighed. "You should go eat."

"Excuse me?" he frowned as he checked the next set. "You mean breakfast? I am not that hungry." He grinned to himself.

"Alright guys!" Mr. Banner yelled before I get to finish what I was going to say. "That's it for today, write it up and give it in for the next class."

Murmurs of complains went across the room and Edward stood hurriedly and made his way outside. I ran and, somehow, was able to catch up with him. I grabbed his hand and he turned, an annoyed look on his face. His eyes… clearly reflected how hungry he was. And this distant… way too close would make it hard for him to resist eating me.

I took a few steps back, hoping it helped his self-control and sighed.

"You have to eat before you kill anybody," I said without thinking.

"Excuse _me_?" he snapped. "Who are you? I don't know you but you know so much about me, are you a stalker or something? I don't mind having you around, but please don't disturb me."

He was about to walk away, but I still insisted and held his hand.

"Edward," I sighed, holding back the tears. He looked at me and his expression seemed to softened. "You have to hunt before you kill anybody."

He stared at me with disbelief. Then, I was dragged away by Jessica who started screaming on my ear about being so stupid that I had the nerve to actually touch Edward _Cullen_ of all the Edwards at school.

"Jess, I have to go to the bathroom," and I dashed off before I get to hear another word of her complains. I ran to the parking lot and went into my car. Then I started crying.

Why didn't I have any self control? It was very embarrassing and _stupid_ of me to just go on to him and tell him to go _hunt_!

I miss him and all the good times we had. Then, I just lost it all. Just when I thought I had my happily ever after.

I was still weeping when suddenly a loud boom was heard on the roof of my old truck. I gasped and looked up and hurriedly wiped off the tears. Then, someone jumped down and knocked on the window.

A vampire smiled at me. His red eyes shone with thirst and anger.

I'd seen him somewhere before.

He was there in my memory somewhere.

He was the guy who was in the field when I passed out.

And he was back.

Right here.

And he might be here,

to kill me.

-

Yes, it's an update after a damn long delay.

I hope you like it even though it's kinda sucky and lame.

Until next chapter,

Day-Dreamer Dango.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.

-

Three

-

I stared at him. He grinned as he stared back at me from outside my car. He then tapped the window softly.

"Hey, Bella," he grinned. I froze and know that nothing could help me, or save me… if this vampire wanted to kill me right now. "I would like to talk to you for a second."

"Who are you?" I stuttered, frightened. He grinned and gestured for me to roll down the window. I refused. Stupid.

He sighed, impatient. And then his eyes looked up at me. His hand punched through the window and hundreds of glass fragments shot toward me. I screamed and tried to run toward the other side of the car. I heard him sigh again and a hand grabbed my back shirt and pulled me back.

"No!" I screamed, panicked.

"There are businesses to be done, Bella," he smiled. I can smell him, the smell of honeysuckle and lavender. He pulled me out and dropped me onto the wet, cold ground. I scrambled up and tried to run toward the main parking lot street, back to the school, but he was, _of course_, way faster than me. And he was already waiting, leaning on Edward's Volvo when I was almost to the school. "Your existence is bad for my future, Bella. I am sorry but I am glad, too."

"Of course you are," I spat.

He nodded. "Now be nice and let me drink. I'm thirsty and I'm hungry. Time-travelling drained me."

He was about to jump toward me when the school bell rang. I froze and so did he. He clicked his tongue when he heard the buzzing from the people in the school as they walked out from their classrooms toward their lockers and the parking lot. He turned to me and grinned after putting on a disappointed expression.

"I am terribly sorry," he _did_ sounded sorry. "But I must let you be for the moment. Until next time then." He bowed and then leaped off.

I stared at the space where he was standing a few seconds ago. And then a tap on the shoulder grabbed me back to reality. I turned, trying to hide the fear away, but I guess I failed because Jessica was looking at me worriedly.

"You okay?" she asked. "He didn't hurt you bad, did he?"

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Edward," she muttered. I blinked and looked at her, my mind was still with what happened just now.

"Wait," I shook my head. "Who?"

She looked at me worriedly and then gasped when her eyes trailed away from my face, staring at someone behind me. Then, she slowly lowered her head; blushing and walked away.

I turned and saw that Edward was standing in front of me, his expression unreadable.

He looked at me and then sighed. He then, suddenly, grabbed my hand and dragged me toward his car.

I stared at the hand he grabbed but felt nothing. The shock was still there.

I didn't pay attention to the road as he drove. But I recognized it when he drove into the small path that leads to his big white house.

"Why are we here?" I muttered, knowing he'd hear me.

"Alice."

One word and I knew why I was here. She must've seen me dead or something. And she must've seen that a _vampire_ killed me.

The thought got to me and I was shaking by the time he parked his car. He turned to me and I heard him sigh. He then grabbed me and carried me inside.

Esme waited by the door and she smiled at me warmly, as she would always. Carlisle was next to her, he looked at my pale face and hurried to Edward's side, checking me, perhaps looking for any sign that would indicate me fainting.

Emmett looked at me from behind the couch, fortunately, he wasn't that dumb to realize that things were not going to turn out fun in the end.

Alice ran toward us and hurriedly took me from Edward's arms and into hers. Then, she dropped me gently onto the couch. She knelt in front of me and stared me in her eyes, then her eyes looked distant as she looked to the future.

When she blinked, she looked around the room at the other vampires, her expression grim.

"Bella," she hesitated, but I cut her as I knew I was going to die in the future she saw.

"He's going to kill me, isn't he?" I spoke.

Alice looked at me, obviously shocked but at the same time confused.

"Who, Bella?" Esme touched my shoulder, I turned to her and my blank eyes met her worried gold ones.

"That vampire," I spoke. "He's here to get me."

She gasped, her eyes flickered to Alice worriedly, and to Edward accusingly. Edward's face was filled with shock and disbelief. He walked to me and grabbed my shoulders. I didn't even consider the fact that he could break them easily as he started to shake me.

"Tell me what you know!" he demanded.

I looked at him and all the longing came back. That was what caused me to burst out to tears in front of everyone. I grabbed his hands that felt like stone and leaned my head forward, wanting him to hug me. But nothing came… because I wasn't even in his life, I wasn't part of him… Instead, he shook me off and clicked his tongue with annoyance.

I didn't get how this Edward could be so mean and cold, when _my_ Edward was so gentle and caring…

I heard a slap and an 'ouch'. I turned and saw that Esme had slapped her son so hard that the spot where she slapped him went red.

"What was that for?" he yelled at her. She narrowed her eyes, shook her head, and turned to me.

"Now, dear," she smiled, she hid her worries well. "Why is he after you?"

I looked at her and started crying again, worse this time. Why was this happening to me, of all people? Why can't they let me in peace when I already got my so-called happily ever after? Why was _all_ the bad vampires seemed to come for me? I should never come to Forks in the first place… if I never came… then all this wouldn't be happening. The pain… I wouldn't have to bear it. But… what about the happy memories? The werewolves' and vampires' truce, Renesmee… would she never be born then?

I stared up at Esme and took deep breaths as I tried to control the hysteria. They all waited patiently.

Alice looked at me with her big, gold eyes, they seemed to reassure me.

"Now," Esme smiled when the hiccups were almost gone, "what happened?"

"I…" I started, hesitating as I wiped away the tears. "You wouldn't believe me…"

I waited for their response. Esme turned to Alice and then to the rest of the family.

"We'll try," she smiled again.

I nodded and told her.

"I got sent back in time; in the future, I was Edward's friend, he turned me into a vampire when I was dying. The vampires and the werewolves were in good terms. Then, we were fighting against the Volturi but nothing happened. I get to know more vampires from the fight, vampires like the Zafrina, Tanya, etc." I decided not to tell the part that I _was_ Edward's lover… maybe I was hoping we could rebuild our relationship in a different way…

I paused when I saw Esme's shocked expression. As good as she was at lying, her expression at the moment showed how much she didn't expect what I just said.

"Eh…" she hesitated after a while of silence.

"She's a big liar," Rosalie spat. "She's a human, and such a big liar."

"That's a good story, Bella," Esme smiled, the worry and the shock were still present. "You—"

"I'm not lying!" I yelled, frustrated. "You can ask me anything and I'd answer them!"

"For example?" Jasper stood next to me.

"The one who made you used to made immortal children that caused the Volturi to act," I turned to him. "Esme, you jumped off a cliff because you lost your child but Carlisle saved you. Carlisle, your father was sort of an exterminator and you had lived with the Volturi for a while. Alice, James made you but you didn't know that. Emmett… well, I don't know your story… but Rose, someone you loved betrayed you and raped you, and Carlisle changed you and you killed those men. Edward… you almost die from the Spanish Influenza but again, Carlisle saved you."

They all looked at me with expressions I was unable to comprehend.

"Bella…" Alice gaped. "I… can't believe this."

I nodded.

"So…" she started, her face still shocked. A while later she was beaming on me like the sun. I looked at her, impossibly confused. "My visions always come true, and it does! I knew we're going to be good friends!" And with that, she jumped and crushed me into her arms. I gasped, certainly not expecting this and cringed away as she almost broke one of my shoulder bone.

"Oops," she smiled, innocently, "sorry… I forgot how fragile you are."

I grinned at her and shook my head.

"It's okay," I said. Things… seemed to get better.

"So…" Carlisle stepped in. "What should we do now?"

"We should help her get back to her time, of course!" Alice rolled her eyes. "Then, she'd have her happily ever after with us!"

I looked at her, still couldn't believe how easy-going she was on all of this…

"Yeah," Emmett grinned. "That's the best solution." He turned to me and grinned wider. "I got a feeling we'd have fun."

I grinned back. Me and Emmett did have a lot of funny and stupid memories.

I nodded and looked at the small circle of vampire family. They looked at me, some with their smiles on, others didn't look as pleased; Rose and Edward… But I'd make this work, if I want to have my happily ever after back.

-

I am sorry for the delay, I have just enough time to make this… but it kinda suck, so I'm sorry if it's not like anything you want to see.

Reviews are appreciated,

Summer.


End file.
